


Photo Booth

by Missy



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: High school's almost over and Veronica's so happy about it, she's even willing to endure a mall trip with Heather and Martha.





	Photo Booth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookinguptales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/gifts).



“This is way more exciting than I thought it would be,” Martha enthused, happily dragging Veronica through the food court as she and Heather toted their possessions toward the photo booth. “I know you’re not much of a mall kind of person. I hope this isn’t too boring for you.” 

Veronica smiled – and it was a genuine smile. “It’s the last week of high school,” she said, “We shouldn’t do what I want to do all the time anyway. The mall isn’t that bad, and it’s got some cool stuff going on.” And Heather and Martha loved it, and Veronica had learned one thing from the near disaster she’d helped brew up - it was important to listen to her loudest inner voice, but it was also important to bend to the voices of those she cared about – not to her own desires, or to what was popular.

“College,” Heather sighed. “Ugh. Time goes by too quickly.”

“Nothing’s going to change,” Veronica soothed, as they made their way to the oversized photo booth crowding the middle of the spacious mall’s floor. “If we’re lucky,” said Veronica, “maybe we’ll end up in the same dorm room together.”

Which might happen, and might not happen – but either way, Veronica was proud of Heather – proud of Martha, too. Both of them had made slow strides, had grown gradually toward happiness. Heather had begun to pen an advice column in the local paper, and her English teacher told her she has ‘sensitive unplumbed depths that would make her a powerful artist’. Veronica believed it. She also believed Martha would make an excellent psychiatrist. 

Maybe she’d make an excellent playwrite. Or a fashion designer. 

Veronica’s future was, at the moment, up in the air. And that was fine. She wasn’t afraid of landing hard anymore.

Crowding together in the photo booth, she took Martha’s hand and squeezed Heather’s shoulder.

She embraced the moment, harder than she ever had in her role as the avenger of Westerberg High.


End file.
